Lo que se oculta entre las sombras
by cerberusblood
Summary: cuando sea de noche y todo este en silencio asegurence de que no alla nada esperando aque apaguenla luz, porque si lo llegase a ver... le decimos con anticipación que tienen sus dias contados.


Hola a todos los lectores que estén leyendo esto, les deseamos que estén pasando un buen tiempo cuando estén leyendo esto y le saludamos: Rubén y Cer-be-rus blood; esta vez les traemos un relato dirigido por Rubén, esta vez intentando en tocarse en el terror aun que puede que alguno de ustedes no lo vea terrorífico ya que hayan leído algo mucho peor y antes de comenzar les daremos unas palabras de Rubén:

Rubén: helo lectores primero me disculpo por que sea corto, lo que paso es que para hacer este relato pensé hacerlo en su debido ambiente (ósea a eso de las 12pm en adelante), y debido a eso aun que me llegase la inspiración al pasar un rato escribiendo he imaginando como hacer tan terrorífica la historia me terminaba metiendo terror psicológico a mi mismo hasta llegar a un punto en el que estaba tan paranoico del miedo que mientras escribía sentía y creía que algo me estaba observando o que estaba a mi espalda observándome y esperando que me voltease a verlo, y gracias a ese tipo de paranoillas decidía ir me a dormir de una dejando a medias el relato hubo unas veces que Cer-be-rus me dieron un poco de razonamiento para seguir escribiendo.

Be: por mi prefería *bostezo* irnos a dormir que… estar a media noche escribiendo *bostezo* pero no quería tener pesadillas mientras durmiera asique preferí ayudarte con… tu sicosis *bostezo*.

Cer: te ayude porque dabas lastima, je je je :-3.

Rus: te ayude porque somos prácticamente la misma persona en cuerpo y no quería que terminar siendo un cobarde.

Rubén: se nota que no lo an hecho por conveniencia T-T, pero bueno volviendo con ustedes lectores y lectoras aquí les traemos el siguiente relato, espero que les cargue de emociones como lo izo conmigo.

Y sin más preámbulos disfruten del relato.

**Lo que se oculta entre las sombras.**

Noche 1.

Comenzare este relato como cual cualquier otro que ustedes hayan leído, para empezar me llamo Eduardo mi apellido en sí no tiene mucha importancia, tengo 15 años, mi familia no es muy numerosa un que vivamos en una casa de 1 piso mas el ático y un sótano, y esta con formada por: mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano menor de 6 años y nuestras mascotas: sonriente el gato y balto el perro. Nuestros días se pueden decir que son como los de cualquier familia normal: mi madrea haciendo los oficios de la casa, mi padre viendo la tele o arreglando su auto, como tenemos un patio trasero mi hermano le gusta pasar jugando por horas y horas con balto, sonriente y tres amigos imaginarios que tiene desde… creo que desde tiene conocimiento a bueno y yo me la paso en mi cuarto jugando en el ps2 o veo algunas series animes por internet y espero al tanto que alguno me llame para hacer algún recado o ayudar en algo en el que me necesiten y rara vez mi hermano pedía que jugara con él; y si se preguntan por qué mis días se escuchan un tanto vagos pues muy fácil porque estoy de vacaciones y no hay mucho el que hacer; este día paso algo un tanto peculiar, sonriente no deja que mi hermano se acerque a él pero como mi hermano es un tanto testarudo quiso agarrarlo a la fuerza y sonriente le araño la mano y salió corriendo me acerque a él para preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría:

Eduardo: hey, que paso con sonriente… le volviste a esconder la comida hice enojo contigo Ezequiel.

Ezequiel: no lo que pasa es que Avy le jalo la cola porque no quería jugar con nosotros y entonces Ol intento hacer que lo soltara, pero Avy corrió con sonriente agarrado de la cola por todo el patio hasta Dren la detuvo agarrándole de la oreja y alzándola, él le dijo que no la soltaría hasta que no soltara a sonriente y entonces ella lo soltó pero se había enojado porque la reprendieron por él y entonces ella hiso un sonido como si un pizarrón estuviera siendo rasgado y eso puso así a sonriente.

Eduardo: aja claro, tan solo espera que se calme y dile a "Avy" que no le haga maldades al pobre sonriente sino quiere que le diga a mama, está bien.

Ezequiel: si está bien, pero se lo diré mañana por que se fueron y me dijeron que vuelven mañana… y mientras que ellos no están te gustaría jugar conmigo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii *carita de cachorrito*.

Eduardo: okey está bien, dime que te gustaría jugar.

Ezequiel: a los caballeros.

Eduardo: bueno que temible criatura o bestia esta vez os atreveréis a cazar o caballero errante.

Y de ahí en adelante estuvimos jugando por un buen rato, el se canso y se fue a dormir y mis padres tienen trabajos de turno nocturno asique me toca quedarme a vigilar la casa hasta que me vaya a dormir, por lo general veo la tele en la sala y luego me voy a dormir; ya son las 12:30pm ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir, me pare del sillón apague el televisor y prendí la luz de todos los pasillos y salas, me dirige a la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera en su sitio y no hubiera alguna hornilla abierta, de ahí me dirige a la entrada para asegurar que tuviera seguro, de ahí me dirige a la puerta trasera a ver que si también estaba asegurada y después de asegurar todo fui apagando todas las luces hasta llegar a las escaleras y al terminar de subir en el camino que esta mi cuarto en el intermedio esta el cuarto de Ezequiel por el cual tengo que pasar a revisar que todo esté bien, me acerco a la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y la abro lentamente me asegure de que estuviera durmiendo y me dirige a mi habitación que está cerca del final del pasillo, a lo que estoy ya dentro de mi habitación y tengo todo preparado para dormir me dirige a pagar la luz del pasillo ya que el interruptor estaba a un lado de la puerta de mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y estire el brazo y presio- *sonido de algo de vidrio quebrándose*, me quede quieto al oír eso, deje la luz encendida y espere en silencio a ver si ocurría otra vez… pero al final no paso nada y nuevamente pres- *sonido de algo de vidrio quebrándose*, esta vez salí del cuarto y con paso rápido me dirige a las escaleras y al estar a unos pocos pasos del primer escalón algo marón se abalanzo sobre mí, después de haber pegado un salto de unos 3 metros asía atrás pude distinguir que esa cosa era sonriente que tan bien y lo más probable fue el que causo que se rompieran unas cuantas cosas allá abajo, me acerque a él para coger lo y a lo que lo tuve cargado entre mis y en lo que me puse de pie nuevamente para prender la luz de las escaleras para bajar pero antes de encenderla la luz note 2 pequeños puntos que reflejaban la poca luz del pasillo que deja iluminar dejar las escaleras en lo profundo, con mi mano temblorosa prendí la luz de las escaleras y no había nada hay en ese lugar.

Noche 3.

Desde ayer no aparecieron los puntos pero si se ocasionaron unos ruidos pero no había nada roto que raro… a lo mejor es que a los vecinos se les rompió algo y yo la escuche aquí, a bueno las cosas que pasan. Hoy Salí estoy de camino a una venta de repuestos ya que mi padre necesita una válvula de detonación nueva, ya llevo caminando unos 11 cuadras por lo menos ya solo faltan 2, en eso entre unos arbustos a mis espaldas algo se movía, pero sin darle mucha importancia seguí mi camino, al legar a la tienda compre la válvula y seguí mi camino de regreso a la casa mire el arbusto que se había movido hace unos momentos, pase en todo momento pendiente de este a ver si no se volvía a mover pero no lo hiso así que seguí caminando ya al faltar una cuadra para llegar a mi casa volvi a percibir que un arbusto se movía a mis espaldas pero esta vez en vez de detenerme decidí seguir caminando, lo que sea que este entre los arbustos me está siguiendo desde estos y ya no falta mucho para que llegue a mi casa y si lo sigo ignorando seria como invitarlo a entrar a mi casa asique me detuve tan siquiera unos metros de antes de acercarme a la casa de nuestros vecinos y lo que estuviera en los arbustos hiso lo mismo, me voltee y mire un poco entre los arbustos y note los 2 puntos de la otra noche ocultos en esos arbustos sin dejar que la luz del sol delatara su aspecto y desde donde estaba parado me fui agachando poco a poco y eso me siguió con la mira en lo que no te un hombre con un perro se acercaban y parece que eso tan bien lo noto -*ruido de una risa un poco chillona*- eso se movió entre los arbustos hasta llegar un poco antes en donde el perro iba a pasar, parece que el perro noto eso entre los arbustos y comenzó a ladrar, el hombre que lo llevaba lo tiene agarrado con fuerza perece que el perro quería entrar entre los arbustos para atacar a lo que fuera eso, pero el hombre en un intento de hacer retroceder al perro resbalo y cayo así soltando la cuerda del perro y este entrando entre los arbustos, lo único que salía de esos arbustos era los gruñidos, ladridos y algunos distinguidos como que mordiscos pero nunca se oyó ningún ruido que no fuera de eso hasta que de repente el perro hiso silencio el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo se fue parando y acercando a los arbustos -*ruido de un crujido, de tijeras o algo parecido pero ciertamente de metales filosos rosándose y el aullido desesperado de un perro las timado*- al oír eso el hombre estaba que entraba entre los arbustos a salvar a su perro de fuera lo que lo estuviese torturando y de repente sale el perro entre aullidos y corriendo en cualquier dirección, a lo que lo vi no me quedaron ganas de llegar a la casa, el pobre perro estaba lleno de cortas profundas y una pierna trasera votando un rio de sangré ya que la tenía arrancado pero para ser más precisos pareciese que en lo que era carne cortado con una exactitud pero al llegar al hueso era muy diferente ya que este estaba astillado parecía que lo hubiesen roto y luego le hubiesen cortado la piern… **(Los ruidos) **eso debió ser el causante, al distinguir que eso se movía entre los matorrales se movía hacia mí y sin más que hacer corrí cruzando la calle y corriendo en una dirección contraria a mi casa; corrí por un buen rato hasta llegar a un parque y me senté en una banca a descansar un rato, después de recuperar el aliento me disponía a regresar a mi casa cuando una persona que para mí es un tanto fastidioso apareció para completar el día:

¿: Pero mira lo que trajo el viento por aquí.

Eduardo: que tal Richard y que buscas por estos lares, ya que por lo general te la mantienes cerca de tu casa.

Richard: no nada interesante en sí pero me entretengo metiéndome con unos chicos que an estado por aquí.

Eduardo: todavía en vacaciones tú sigues con eso.

Richard: es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ya que gracias a esto consigo un poco de dinero, para que los deje en paz y tú creo que no has pagado la cuota del día.

Eduardo: nunca pudiste agarrar me en un espacio cerrado como en el liceo que te hace pensar que me atraparas ahora en campo si limites.

Richard: nunca se sabe si no se intenta.

En eso se lanza para intentar agarrar me mientras que estoy sentado pro me hago a un lado zafándome de él con facilidad, me paro y tranquilamente voy tomando camino a mi casa cuando es cucho que este se me acerca con rapidez por la espalda y al llegar el momento oportuno me hecho a un lado y él para no ir se de largo se agarro de un poster de luz que y vino nueva mente hacia mí pero esta vez tome guardia y el venia con un puño en alto y nuevamente en el momento oportuno lo eludí y atravesé mi pie en su camino lo que lo hiso caer par que comiera tierra y de ahí pegue la carrera asía mi casa; a lo que llegue mi padre me regaño por haberme tardado tanto y gracias a eso tengo que fregar los platos los cuales se acumulan todo el día esperando el final de la cena para ser la vados, en lo que me dirijo a mi cuarto para cambiarme ya que estaba sudando como cuando estoy en la paya agarrando el sol, pero ya cuando estoy al entrar a mi habitación escucho unos pasos me voltee y resulta que es Ezequiel que está jugando con balto, en eso me mira y me dice:

Ezequiel: hermano como estas te vez un poco mal.

Eduardo: no me pasa nada así que no te preocupes.

Ezequiel: a bueno ¡aaaa!

Eduardo: que pasa porque gritas.

Ezequiel: nada es que se me olvidaba decirte algo que Dren me dijo que te dijese.

Eduardo: y por eso gritas, haber que te dijo "Dren" que están importante.

Ezequiel: bueno dijo que: tuvieses cuidado con lo que se esconde en la oscuridad y por familiar que te parezca no tienes que acercar te a él; bueno eso fue lo que dijo tengo una duda que es eso de que se esconde en la oscuridad, el no me quiso decir.

Eduardo: primero dime algo antes de yo decirte eso.

Ezequiel: que te digo?

Eduardo: has notado algo extraño estos tres días entre los arbustos?

Ezequiel: ahora que lo mencionas si, las hormigas que pasan entre los arbustos siempre llevan pedazos de hojas pero hoy traían pedazos de galleta.

Eduardo: galleta -suspiro- no creo que se a raro pero bueno uno nunca sabe creo que tendré que vigilarlas contigo haber si descubrimos algo bueno como un monto ton de galletas.

Ezequiel: en serio que bien -corrió por el pasillo- ¡eeeee galletas!

Ok sinceramente esto no me lo esperaba como es q sabia acerca de "eso" y como es que a la vez no esto es un tanto preocupante mejor le pongo un ojo encima por si acaso; bueno ya todos estamos terminando de cenar mientras comíamos veíamos una película, al terminar de comer todos llevaron sus platos al fregador para que los lavara y todos se fueron a dormir, mientras que lavo pienso el todo lo inusual que me ha pasado todo el día y también lo que uno de los amigos imaginarios de Ezequiel me mando a decir, como se supone que haga y que es eso y porque si es tan peligrosos porque no me ha atacado cuando ha tenido oportunidad que extraño, -*ruido de puerta principal siendo rasgada*- termino de lavar los platos y me acerco a la puerta, veo por el lente de esta pero no se ve nadie ni nada cerca así que lo ignoro y me dirijo a las escalera y -*ruido de puerta principal siendo rasgada y de algo siendo tirado a esta*- bueno ya yo termine lo mío así que me voy a mi habitación.

En la mañana siguiente.

-*grito de mi madre*-Mi madres amaneció haciendo un escándalo, mi padre y yo bajamos lo más rápido al oír sus gritos al llegar a la puerta vimos porque estaba gritando, y una pierna de perro estaba hay tirada, mis padres se preguntaban quien podría hacer eso llaqué todos los vecinos les tenían estima, pero verdad es que yo se que pudo haberlo hecho pero decirles no era una opción ya que para la mayoría de las personas _**"el ver, es cree"**_ asique de nada serviría decirles, bueno por lo menos espero que esto pare pronto.

Noche 7.

Desde la vez de la pierna del perro, he sabido que eso ya sabía en donde yo vivía y estos últimos días he notado que cada vez que salga eso al rato me sigue de alguna forma entre los arbustos, ya era rara la vez que no me siguiera y por la que fuera nunca sale de las sombras así que me mantenía el mayor tiempo posible alejado de sombras de arboles y casas por el ángulo de sol y demás parece que no puedo o no quiere entrar a mi casa eso es lo único que me alivia de eso; ya oscurecido espero que esta no sea como las tres anteriores eso ha estado rasgado la puerta principal y la trasera, pero eso fue lo que vi la primera vez en las escaleras si pudo entrar antes porque ahora no lo hace que se lo impide pero lo que importa es el descubrir que es lo que no lo deja entrar, hoy mi madre decidió sacar a balto en el patio ya que hiso un desastre esta mañana intentando atrapar a sonriente tumbo varios floreros y se llevo por delante (esto es un tanto extraño llaqué nunca pelean, aun que mi hermano dijo que sonriente salió de manera extr-, no creo que- pero si lo a… parece que esta noche será larga).

7pm: estado vigilando a sonriente pero parece que balto solo lo perseguía porque logro coger un pedazo de carne de la cocina, -y yo que me preocupaba por nada-, me tocaba estar al tanto de terminar de cocinar unos bocadillos para mañana; estuve un buen rato en la cocina y como ya termine de cocinar ya era hora de que me fuera a dormir, tenía que pasar por el fondo para ver que balto este tranquilamente durmiendo y no esté dedicando su noche haciendo un pasaje subterráneo al otro lado del mundo, al acercarme a la puerta trasera me llego un mal presentimiento comencé a sentir algo así… como si algo estuviera esperando con demasiadas ansias que abriese la puerta para entrar, se sentía en el aire sus intenciones lo que hacía que el abrir la puerta fuese una tortura para los nervios mas psicológicamente porque sabía que al abrir la puerta algo malo pasaría, al tener la perilla de la puerta en mi mano me calme un tanto pero la calma no duro mucho ya que la perilla se intentaba mover sola lo que quería decir que algo o "eso" ya quería entrar pero no podía debido a que todavía no le había quitado el seguro, a los segundos dejo de intentar abrir la puerta y claramente antes de abrir la puerta decidí asomarme para ver si no hay nada esperando allá afuera, enfoque la vista entre los arbustos y en donde la oscuridad pudiese ocultarlo ya que lo delataría el brillo de sus ojos viendo la puerta, mas por tanto revisara con la vista no lograba encontrarlo –(tal vez ya se abra ido algún lugar)- ya me iba a la puerta pero divisé algo en plena luz del bombillo es… es balto está tirado como siempre, bueno supongo que ya no tengo que salir, bue- divise que algo se comenzó a mover entre los arbustos en dirección a balto, corrí a la puerta le quite los seguros y corrí hacia balto para recogerlo pero antes de llagar a él, pude darme cuenta que todo fue un atroz teatro de parte de "eso" para hacerme salir porque balto estaba degollado y con el estomago abierto y lo dejo tirado de esa forma para cuando me asomara por la ventana saliera , en eso gire rápidamente y corrí nuevamente a la casa pero podía oír que eso dejo de esconderse entre los arbustos y ahora está a unos cuantos metros a mis espaldas, al logar poner un pie dentro de la caza tomo la puerta por donde pude y la arroje pero "eso" la detuvo con lo que parecían sus garras, me tire a la puerta con todo lo que tenia para logra cerrar la puerta y no me importaba terminar arrancándole sus garras yo no dejaría que entrase, que extraño mi pierna me duele por q- sus garras se estiraron hasta mi pierna, el dolor es insoportable, mis fuerzas me están dejando la puerta se quiere abrir, piensa –(a "eso" no le gusta la luz pero todas están apagadas y la más cercana es… la de las escaleras, no me queda de otra)- solté la puerta y "eso" resbalo y cayó por el repentino cambio, intente corre a las escaleras pero eso ya sea levantado y reanudado su persecución por mí, a lo que llegue a los escalones mi pierna no podía utilizarla me costaba mucho tan siquiera arrastrarla comencé a gatear con la única pierna que me quedaba y tomando escalón por escalón como si no hubiese un mañana, si llego arriba mi vida estará a salvo ya tan solo me falta un poco… mi pierna ha sido atravesada y eso me está jalando así el, me está volteando y me apuesto cara a cara con él, es totalmente oscuro y sus ojos brillando entre la oscuridad con un color rojo, mi entre sujeta mi pierna con una de sus manos atravesándola su con sus garras y dirigiendo su otra mano a mi cuello y….

Esperamos que les allá gustado o al menos entretenido y que si por alguna extraña razón les dio un tanto de miedo, esperamos que no terminen igual de paranoicos que nosotros.

En fin si tienen algún comentario que hacer al respecto sobre el relato les recibirá y si tienen alguna duda igual.

Hasta otro día entre los días.


End file.
